My life, my heart & the love of my life
by MoonDoll33
Summary: This story takes place when Teddy is still a baby and it is Remus and Tonks' wedding anniversary but our favorite pink haired auror seems to have forgotten something. I hope you enjoy this I had fun writing it for you and please review it so I know if you liked it! Thanks!


_**~Hello all! Well here it is the bonus addition for Part 2 I promised! Let me give you a briefing about this short shall I? This story takes place when Teddy is still a baby and it is Remus and Tonks' wedding anniversary but our favorite pink haired auror seems to have forgotten something. I hope you enjoy this I had fun writing it for you and please review it so I know if you liked it! Thanks!~ **_

The pearly pink rays of the rising sun had just crept into the open window of Tonks' bedroom where she lay curled up on the bed in a tangle of blankets, night clothes and messy pink hair it was a scene Remus wouldn't miss for the world as he chuckled and kissed her head before slipping out of the bed himself and going down stairs, he hadn't slept much the ideas of plans for the day were buzzing in his head like bees, he knew his wife would be waking up in less than an hour to get herself ready for work before their son would wake to be changed and fed after which she'd leave for London as soon as he was content.

He went to the kitchen of the small two room flat shaking his head as he picked up a pair of pink frilly knickers from the floor and tossed them into the dirty clothes basket in the hall, he had wondered from the first day he moved in how his wife had survived on her own, he washed his hands in the sink before he began preparing breakfast completely unsurprised when a yelp from the stairs meant his wife had woken up and made her way, half awake most likely, down the stairs and missed the final stair as she often did in the mornings.

A few moments later she came into the kitchen her hair fluffy and sticking up every where in a mess of pink, her grey eyes were half open as she yawned, the borrowed faded shirt of his was big enough it hung nearly to her knees with a glimpse of pink shorts under it as she stretched.

"Morning Dora."

He said fondly kissing her cheek as he handed her a cup of tea which she took smiling sleepily.

"Morning love, hmm you got ahead of me today."

He chuckled setting a plate of food on the table and pulling out her chair for her to which she hesitated for a moment looking cautiously at him before sitting.

"Breakfast and your being more of a gentlemen than normal what did you do?"

He held back the urge to laugh sitting across from her with a cup of tea shaking his head looking into her eyes as she ate.

"Nothing, just wanted to make you feel special today."

She was about to say something when he rose to his feet seconds before Teddy began to cry in the other room, he smiled and kissed her head as he passed her going to the nursery carrying out the little boy who had stopped crying and begun to babble his hair turning from brown to teal as he made nosies at his father, he smiled contently handing him over to Tonks who smiled lovingly at the now blue haired boy making little cooing nosies at him, after the normal routine it was nearing 8 o'clock when she left leaving Remus to his planning.

He set Teddy in his bouncy seat on the table sitting down with a piece of paper and pencil writing down ideas and after some time began putting them into motion after dropping Teddy off at Tonks' mother's house leaving him free to finish plans, it was nearing sun set when Tonks came home closing the door behind her while she slipped off her boots and robe setting them aside.

"I'm home, Remus? Teddy?"

She looked into the living room seeing the area lit only by the sun set outside and a small flickering of a candle, she fallowed the hall before stopping in the living room where on the coffee table was a white box with a note attached sitting beside a lit rose scented candle, she lifted the note reading it.

'_Put this on then blow out the candle with your eyes closed no peeking. -Remus_'

She lifted the box and opened the lid looking inside and gasped seeing a pale lavender silk dress folded neatly inside with a white rose placed on top, she smiled going to the bathroom and slipping into the dress looking herself over in the full body mirror blushing faintly seeing the dress hugged her body like a glove the pearl pink sash draped over her shoulders made her pale skin seem almost luminescent, she smiled turning her hair from pink to it's natural brown before going back to the living room and closing her eyes before blowing out the candle.

As soon as the candle was out the sensation of wind rushing past her over came her and after a moment the smell of the stuffy flat was replaced by the sweet fragrance of grass, wild flowers and water, the feeling of someone lightly placing their hands over her eyes made her jump until she felt the feel of her husband's kiss on her neck making her relax.

"Remus what's going on? Can I see where we are?"

She lifted her hands to remove his but stopped as he used his free hand to stop her.

"Not yet, it'll ruin the surprise."

His tone was playful as he carefully lead her forward before helping her sit down ignoring her meek and giggle filled attempts to make him let her see, he chuckled kissing her cheek removing his hand from her eyes watching as she blinked her eyes adjusting to the dark around her before she gasped.

They were sitting on a blanket in the grass not 20 feet from the banks of a pond that was still enough to be a mirror for the half moon as it reflected off the surface in silvery rays, beside her Remus was in dress robes taking something from the picnic basket that sat between them she looked around them and smiled seeing they were under a large willow tree with a felid of wild flowers behind them.

"Remus what's going on? Last time you got me alone like this you were asking me to marry you."

Remus chuckled looking at her seeing she was genuinely confused he hands her a glass watching her smile looking at the champaign before taking a sip.

"You can't tell me you've forgotten what today is love."

He watched as she thought and after a moment she put her hand to her mouth and looked ready to cry as she set her glass down.

"Oh Remus I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid I forgot our anniversary!"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek as he took her hand in one of his.

"It's alright Dora, if you had remembered than this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have been able to see you in that dress in the moon light."

Tonks felt herself blush and glimpsed her hair turn a pale pink as she smiled looking into his eyes.

"You spoil me enough Remus you didn't need to do anything just being in my life and Teddy's is more than I could ask for."

He smiled letting to of her hand to place it to her cheek making her flush deeper.

"I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be than with you."

She put her forehead to his realizing that had moved closer to each other without noticing before she lightly kissed him giggling as he pulled her into his lap with his arms around her waist while her fingers tangled in his hair, to her dislike he broke the kiss putting their foreheads together again.

"We can't get to carried away though love."

She pouted feasting her forearms on his shoulders with her hands folded on the back of his neck while he put a hand in the pocket of his dress robes looking for something.

"And why not? It is our anniversary after all."

He chuckles and shows her two tickets to a Weird Sisters consort in Scotland she believed had sold out nearly as soon as the tickets were on sale, she smiled kissing him excitedly before looking closer at the tickets.

"You got tickets?! I thought they sold out!"

He smiled kissing her shoulder as she looked the tickets over flipping them every way to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"They may not be the best seats but there's only a few rows between them and the stage-"

He didn't get a chance to finish talking before her lips were to his again and her arms locked behind his neck making him chuckle and kiss back holding her waist, she broke the kiss looking lovingly at him.

"I could care less if they were half a mile away from the consort the fact that you love me enough to pay to get tickets is way more than I could ask for."

He shook his head gently cupping her face making her giggle.

"It's not to much it's my way of showing you how much I love you."

She smiled and stood as he coaxed her up getting up himself and clears the blanket, basket and champaign with a wave of his wand while she bit her lip looking at the tickets before glancing at her husband and smiling wrapping her arms around his waist only letting to when he turned around looking down at her.

"Something on your mind love?"

She looked up at him her eyes reflecting the stars like two mirrors that were twinkling in a mischievous way.

"Mmm maybe, the consort lasts for two nights so we may not make it tonight."

Her voice was smooth and he couldn't help smile as she stood on tip toe and kissed him, he deepened the kiss holding her close wanting to tell her that the tickets were only good for one night he realized she'd found that out and didn't care as she let them fall from her hand as they sank to the ground in the wild flowers, she purred as he trailed kisses along her neck when she opened her eyes she gasped making her husband look at her slightly worried he'd hurt her until he fallowed her gaze and seen hundreds upon hundreds of fireflies rising from the flowers and grass around them some landing on the willow branches.

"Let's go back to the house love I think I hear someone coming."

He nodded and got to his feet helping her up before quickly appariting them back to the flat where she led him by the hand to their bedroom smirking as her hair turned a teasing lilac as she pulled him onto the bed on top of her smiling as she kissed him.

"I love you Remus, happy anniversary."

He kissed back before moving so he was beside her on the bed until she laughed and move so her chin was resting on her arms on his chest while he put a hand to her cheek.

"I love you even more than I can show Dora, you and Teddy are my life, my stars and you are the love of my life."

She kissed him softly before putting their foreheads together before moving she her head was resting on his chest slowly drifting to sleep with him rubbing her back, by most couples this would not be the kind of anniversary night they'd want but just holding the women he loved in his arms as her pink hair slowly faded to brown a smile still on her lips was more than he could ask for, he placed a kiss to her head before slipping into sleep himself after glancing out the window and seeing a pair of fireflies flying around each other against the stars.


End file.
